Sleeve-type carriers are commonly used to package beverage cans and other types of articles, and are typically formed from paperboard blanks which have been folded into collapsed sleeve form. Each collapsed sleeve is opened by a packaging machine, after which cans or other articles are introduced through one or both of the open ends of the sleeve and the end panel flaps are folded and secured together. The cans are normally introduced in upright position while the carrier sleeve is supported on one of its side panels, with the open ends of the sleeve facing out to receive the cans. The resulting carrier therefore contains a layer of cans the ends of which are located adjacent the side panels of the carrier. Additionally, a handle is normally incorporated into the top panel of the carrier to facilitate lifting and carrying.
Although such carriers have been designed to contain varying numbers of articles, conventional packages for carrying beverage cans normally hold six or twelve cans. This is partly because a conventional sleeve-type carrier would be quite long when made large enough to handle large numbers of cans, such as twenty-four, and would be unwieldy to carry. Further, the heavy load caused by the cans would tend to promote tearing in the handle area.
Since it would be highly advantageous to have a sleeve-type carrier capable of holding a large number of articles, and capable of resisting tearing when lifted and carried, it is an object of the invention to provide such a carrier.